Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze)/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Focus your attacks on the fang and torso to deal critical and above average damage respectively. Continuously attacking the torso will eventually inflict Down 'on Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze). When Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) becomes enraged, its torso will significantly harden against melee pierce attacks. *''Sunder/Long Blades: Use blaze elemental bomb/radial Impulse Edge on the arm fins and/or the tail fins. The tail fin will become weak against sunder attacks once unbound so make sure to focus your Impulse Edge on this part first before the arm fin. Continuous attacks to the arm fin will inflict '''Down on Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze). Once it enrages, the arm fins will harden against crush type bullet attacks including Impulse Edge. When this happens, focus your blade attacks on the unbound tail fin or unbound cannon. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Use ground triangle attacks or Charge crush on the cannon. The Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) will stagger for every 2-3 normal hits on the cannon. A single Charge Crush attack to the cannon will always make it stagger. Unbounding the cannon will make your melee crush attacks even more powerful. *''Elemental:'' All parts of the Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) are weak against the blaze element. *The best moment to melee assault a Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) is when they are aiming to shoot their projectiles since it has a very long delay (before and after shooting). Stay away from its front and always be alert after it shoots, as it sometimes attacks with its arm fins for a four-hit combo. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Focus your shots/laser bullets on the back fin or the torso. Advanced piercing bullets as well as Fallen Gboro-Gboro's own Aragami bullets are very effective when fired at the torso. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' The best target for your bomb/radial bullets would be the tail fins and the arm fins. Continuous attacks to the arm fins will inflict Down on Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) but don't attack this part while it's enraged since it will harden against crush type bullets. *''Elemental:'' Always use blaze elemental bullets when fighting against Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze). *''Rage Indicator:'' Icy smoke is released from its mouth. *When enraged, Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Freeze) become faster, more aggressive and have an increased tendency to rush at its targets and bite them. *They can also shoot their projectiles at a much faster rate than normal while enraged; keep this in mind. *Whenever they use their four-hit arm fin combo attack while enraged, they will also shoot projectiles from their cannon. *Fallen Gboro-Gboro's (Freeze) swirling blue fog attack will have a larger area of effect when used while enraged. *The majority of Fallen Gboro-Gboros' (Freeze) body parts will harden while enraged. *''Cannon:'' To break this part with ease, use the Buster Blade's ground triangle, aerial square and/or Charge Crush attacks. Charge Crush is best used when the Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) is down or aiming its cannon at someone else. *''Back Fin:'' Blaze elemental shot or laser type bullets are the best way to break the back fin. You can manually aim it or use homing bullets/"Control: Face enemy" modules for easier targeting. *''Tail Fin:'' Use freeze elemental bomb/radial bullets or Impulse Edge to quickly unbound this part. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) by continuously attacking the following parts: **Arm Fins using blaze elemental bomb/radial bullets or Impulse Edge. **Torso using melee pierce attacks and/or blaze elemental shot/laser bullets. *Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Freeze) usually stagger when their back fin and cannon have been hit by its weaknesses. *There is an opening for a devour attack whenever a Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) is aiming for its projectile attacks. *When their HP are low, Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Freeze) tend to run away by swimming through bodies of water present on the map. Stay away from areas near water as much as possible. *Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Freeze) have average hearing and vision range. *Fallen Gboro-Gboros (Freeze) will spam their swirling fog attack whenever the player is on higher ground. The swirling blue fog attack will inflict the player with Defense Down should it connect. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Note: Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Medium sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation